In addition to receiving and processing data input/output (I/O) requests, storage arrays can receive and process storage management commands. Storage management commands can have different priorities based on the time sensitivity of the operation associated with the command and/or the length of time it takes to complete the operation. Examples of a higher priority storage commands include, but are not limited to snapshot creation commands and commands to add space to a logical volume. Examples of lower priority storage commands include, but are not limited to volume copy commands and volume creation commands.
The description above is presented as a general overview of related art in this field and should not be construed as an admission that any of the information it contains constitutes prior art against the present patent application.